


Kinktober Day 2- Watersports- Haruka Nanase/Rin Matsuoka

by Johnlock55



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: But not actually watersports, Day 2, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Porn, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 16:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: Rin and Haru have sex in the pool.





	Kinktober Day 2- Watersports- Haruka Nanase/Rin Matsuoka

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my take on Watersports cause I don't like that kink.

Haruka Nanase/Rin Matsuoka

Day 2: Watersports

Rin pulled Haru out into the pool and kissed at his neck, making the other man gasp and whine, “You want more? Want me too fuck you in the water you love so much?” Rin whispered quietly into Haru’s ear before biting at the lobe. 

They had broken into the pools at night too swim and Rin had gotten a bit frisky seeing his boyfriend wet and half naked, though that’s how he was half the time. He’d started too muck around and this was where it had gotten.

“Maybe.” Haru mumbled quietly in answer too being fucked in the water.

Rin snorted. “Just maybe?” He asked and his hand went down too palm Haru’s obviously hard erection through his swim shorts.

“… Definitely, please, god.” Haru said and bucked his hips against the hand palming his cock.

“I thought so.” Rin said with a smirk and pulled Haru’s and then his pants off, letting them float away.

Rin bit at Haru’s neck with a smirk as his hands wandered, one wrapping around Haru’s cock and the other going too his stretched ass, glad that they’d been fooling around earlier but had been interrupted, the other boy was still stretched and a bit slick as he pressed him against the pool wall and pushed three fingers carefully into their hole. “Are you ready for me baby?” Rin asked, biting the other boy’s ear. 

Haru nodded, “P-Please.” He whined as the tip of Rin’s cock was placed against his entrance and then slowly his cock was buried inside his body. “G-God.” Haru mumbled, head against the wall as he tried to regain his breath. “A-Are you gonna fuck me or just wanted a warm place for your cock?” Haru sassed as he looked at Rin, clenching his ass with a whine. 

Rin didn’t answer, just started moving his hips, fucking him rather forcefully against the pool wall now, well as forcefully as you could in water.

“F-Fuckkk.” Haru whined and arched his back, the water movements making him harder then ever.

Rin could see how turned on Haru was getting from the water and him fucking him in the pool. He adjusted himself and bit into the other boy’s neck as he moaned, he was close too coming also with how tight Haru was around his cock mixed with the fluttering of his ass and his moans.

“I-I’m close.” Haru panted with a loud gasping moan as the head of Rin’s cock brushed against his prostate while thrusting in. “F-F-Fuck.” He mumbled.

“I-I am too.” Rin mumbled breathlessly and sped up his thrusts, aiming too brush against that sweet spot in Haru each time and succeeding too. 

“Fuck R-Rin!” Haru moaned loudly and reached down too stroke himself, stirring the water around his dick and making him whine needily. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Rin moaned and thrust into Haru a few more times before cuming inside Haru.

“G-God, Rin!” Haru mumbled, incoherently before cuming as well after a few more thrusts. 

Haru rested his head against the poolside and panted, “That was an amazing idea.” He mumbled once he had some coherence again.

“Agreed.” Rin mumbled as he rested his own head against Haru’s back and slowly pulled out of him.

“Did you have too cum inside. God that feels gross.” Haru grumbled, already feeling the cum sliding out of him.

“Sorry.” Rin said, though his grin said otherwise.

“Fuck you.” Haru grumbled.

“You can later. My dick needs some recovery time.” Rin joked as they found their shorts and climbed from the pool. Freezing when they saw Nagisa staring at them.

“… Please tell me I’m dreaming.” Nagisa mumbled.

“… You’re dreaming.” Rin and Haru both said, a bit red in the face.

“Thank go-” Nagisa started before pinching himself, “No I’m not.” He mumbled, “Which means… You two just fucked in the pool.” He said, shock in his voice.

“Yes… Yes we did.” Rin said, smirking at the blonde.

“… You two are together?” Nagisa asked.

“Yup.” Haru mumbled, slightly embarrassed.

“Okay… I’m gonna drain and refill the pool.” Nagisa said and then walked off, tone sounding exhausted.

“… Well that went better then I thought it would.” Rin said with a chuckle as they went to the showers.

“That it did.” Haru admitted as he walked awkwardly too the showers with Rin.


End file.
